Stomping, NOT
by SleepyMorning
Summary: Izaya was NOT stomping his way back home after his first meeting with Shizuo. " Why should I, I was not mad" Childish!Izaya Would things ever change between them as Izaya brace himself through his school life?
1. Chapter 1

Highschool! (Shizuo and Izaya)

I altered some of the facts so that their relationship looks 'milder'

So here - another quirk of mine LOLL

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own A THING_

* * *

No.

I mean, yes, I am Orihara Izaya.

But I was NOT stomping my feet on my way back home from school now.

I may be walking a bit fast, but not, I was not exerting some extra force on my feet that produces the 'stomp stomp stomp' sound.

My lips may be making a thin line now, and my hands may be balled to fists now BUT I was not stomping.

Why should I? It was not like I was mad or anything.

_"I dont like you,"_

Now that was just playing dirty. I mean okay, that situation was not pleasant, I have to agree. But I was not mad. I was just startled is all.

_He frowned when he saw me as he turned around. Silence filled the air after I finished clapping. I smiled, showing my perfect teeth. Shinra was looking at anywhere but the boy and me. The blonde boy, who I recognised his inhuman strength after lifting other students like as if they were pillows._

_So what if I thought of pillows. _

_I walked towards that out of worldly strong boy. I stood a few feet before him and held out my hand for a handshake._

_" Hey, my name is Orihara Izaya,"_

_I was quite pleased, if I may say so, to befriend this rare human. _

_I could hear Shinra explaining to the blonde boy from my back._

_"Shizuo, this is the new student I was telling you about this morning. We were friends from elementary school. Izaya, this is Heiwajima Shizuo. As I have told you, we have been friends from middle school,"_

_I nodded pleasantly._

_This Shizuo kept staring at me. Now this made me a little be uncomfortable. What, is there something on my face._

_"I dont like you," He blurted THAT out._

_Say what?_

_My jaw almost dropped to the ground._

See? Why on earth am I not liked? I mean okay, some people dont like me, but to say that on our first meet?

And the first sentence he said to me,

_"I dont like you,"_

Why? It was not fair was it? At least get to know me or something! Have lunch together and whatnot!

_The Shizuo guy, after he said that, still refused to shake his hands with me. And he even managed to scowl at me as if I had stabbed him with a pair of scissors._

_I recovered from the shock shortly after. Really, how unfriendly can a person be?_

So what, as if I like you Heiwajima Shizuo! I dont care, go ahead and scowl at every person who tried to be friendly with you, brute! At least be grateful this great Orihara Izaya even extended his hand to you.

Yes, I just kicked the a trachcan and it _hurt. _I continued WALKing.

That brute... he really ruined my first day at school. Oh, I have reached home.

After putting my shoes in the shoe locker, I greeted my mom who was in the kitchen, probably making some snacks.

"Im home!"

"Welcome home! Izaya! How was your first day at school?"  
"Dont ask me that! I am not an elementary school kid!"

"Yes yes, so how was school?"

_"I dont like you,"  
_Why did those words keep ringing in my head? It made me blurt an automatic response-

"It was FINE," I murmured.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"What do you mean. mom?" I looked back to her when I was just about to ascend the stairs to my room.

"Izaya, are you sulking or something?"

"WHAT? No!"

My mom just shrugged and hummed as a response. I ignored her and continued making my way to my room.

"Izaya! Don't stomp!"

"I am NOT stomping!"

_"I dont like you,"_

GAAAHHHHHH!

"Izaya!"

"What!"

" Stop stomping and screaming!"

* * *

- Should I continue? I think I made Izaya too girly -sighs-


	2. Chapter 2: Second Stomp, NOT

**Chapter 2 = Bad tempered vs Second Stomping?**

**Chapter 2!**

**Yay!**

**More than a week after the first chapter! =,='**

**I am terribly sorry. It was a really busy week and I just... I am so sorry.**

**First of all, I would like thank everyone who read, reviewed, follow and fav this story! (- This person grinned like an idiot looking at all the notifications)**

**I just want to give special thanks to you guys!**

_**alwaysblu**_

_**Darth Zannah**_

_**Cookie Addiction**_

_**Rhette**_

_**Tsukiko0.0Chan**_

**_Guest_ (yes, I still write it here =P)**

**I am going to ramble a bit, so you could just skip it and scroll down to the story.**

**Me rambling - It is really so difficult to start a second chapter! I cannot seem to put my ideas quite right, but hopefully you guys would enjoy the story okay? This story would not exceed 10 chapters, I so dont want to drag this story any more than I did on this second chapter, which moves too slow to my liking.**

**I dont want to lose my readers, but I dont want to 'deceive' you guys too, so I will just say this: It is likely that I would end this story where you guys would wring my neck and shake the life out of me. So there, I warned you!**

**Ok, now seriously on with the story. Lets stalk Izaya!**

**Oh, I dont own A THING.**

**And remember, I alter the facts a bit.**

* * *

_I woke up today with this feeling _  
_That better things are coming my way (way) _  
_And if the sunshine has a meaning _  
_Telling me not to let things get in my way_

Yes, that was exactly what I was feeling. No, I, Orihara Izaya didnt _feel _like singing Keep on Moving by Five, silly. I felt good. You know, like the lyrics, better things are coming my way.

Why? Well, why not? I woke up before my alarm clock today. My mom even prepared my favourite breakfast today, omurice! I was so happy that I went down the stairs skipping, landing on the floor with a thud, to my mom's shock.

" Morning, Izaya,"

She put the omurice in front of me while I put my bag on my left, sitting near the kitchen table.

"Good morning, mom! Oh, omurice after a year!"

I grinned and quickly stuffed the delicious food into my mouth.

"Stop exaggerating, Izaya. It was only last week I made omurice for you,"

"Bhu I nyon emmbr" (But I dont remember)

"Dont talk while chewing the food, Izaya, I cant understand what you're saying,"

I just hummed and nodded.

"By the way, Izaya?"

"Yes?"

Mom called me after I finished my breakfast, getting ready to go to school.

"You're going already? It is still very early though?"

"Well, since I am ready, might as well just go," I shrugged.

"Hmm.. okay, ah, this is what I wanted to say, you seem happy, Izaya?"

" I am happy! Okay, Im off!"

I dashed out of the door and skipped my way to school.

"Hm.. wasnt he depressed just yesterday?" Well, too bad I could not hear my mom when she said that.

While I was walking and skipping to school, I had a feeling that I was forgetting something. What could it be, this thing that the smart, intelligent Izaya has forgotten? Is it important? Hmm..

While I was wondering what that was, I already reached school. Ah! Let's just forget that, because I am so pleased! Today is my second day at school and there was just so much more that I want to know!

Mom was right. I was still early. What should I do? Hm.. why dont I go and see Shinra? If I am lucky, he would be early today too.

With a grin plastered on my face, I slid open the door to Shinra's class. Then of course, the naughty me practically shouted Shinra's name.

"SHINRA! GOOD MORNING!"

I squeezed my eyes shut just to add to my awesomeness, giddiness and playfulness. Haha.

I could feel the students in the class cringed to my loud voice. Yes!

Then I opened my eyes slowly, eager to see their reactions. Some frowned, the others just continued chatting. Meanwhile, I looked for Shinra. Oh, there he is.

I wanted to walk into the class when I stopped abruptly.

I saw the person sitting beside Shinra, near the window.

Oh.

_Oh._

**_Oh._**

**_Oh._**

My grin fell, my eyes widened a little bit and I sighed inwardly.

So this was what I had forgotten this morning. I mean, how did I even forget? Not that I dont want to.

He who shall not be name!

Heiwajima Shizuo the anti social, insensitive inhumanly strong-person.

I just named him.

He grunted. Probably annoyed of my loud voice so early in the morning.

Calm down, Izaya. Breathe in and out. Setting aside the bizarreness of my brain to just conveniently forget about him over the night, lets focus on this situation.

Now, let's start considering how I should act towards the Shizuo brute.

Or not. Like I have time to construct a table of pros and cons while my hands still at the door, my right left in the class and my left on the outside. Yes, I was still in the same position as a few lines above.

Okay. According to Izaya Instruction Book, in an emergency situation like this, we'll use the safest one. 'Ignore'.

Honestly, I dont usually ignore people. More like people ignore me, because, I just like interacting with people! But I was kind of at a loss on how to deal with that Shizuo person, I mean, he-

He's the only one that-

That-

_"I dont like you,"_

Yeah okay! I get it already brain!

Okay. Just, forget that and go to Shinra. IGNORE the blonde person. Man, that Shizuo stared at me like a hawk.

Ignore, ignore, ignore..

"Shinra!" I waved at Shinra, walked towards him and stood before his desk. He stood and smiled while adjusting his glasses.

"Izaya! Morning! You shocked us to death. Why were you shouting so early in the morning?"

He sighed.

" Oh Shinra, I was just so happy! Today the weather was so nice! Plus, it was my second day at my new school!"

I grinned at him. Of course, it would be nicer if that brute did-

Why was he standing? He was sitting just now! Oh please, dont tell me he was going to come to us! Please dont come here, dont dont dont

Ah.

"Oi,"

He stood beside me and Shinra. I visibly stiffened. I knew he was talking to me. He was looking at me, but I just looked straight to Shinra.

Seriously, I was not in the mood to talk to him today. Not that I was still bitter about yesterday, now that I remembered.

Okay, maybe I was, just a little bit...

Or more than a bit..

But of course! Who wouldnt if someone said-

Anyway!

I glanced briefly at the Shizuo guy on my left. He opened his mouth to say something, but I looked back to Shinra and spoke to him, ignoring the brute.

"Shinra, you must give me a tour around the school today. I still dont know where the library is, the hall, the gymnasium! Although the one that I really want to know is hidden corners where I can stay when I feel like skipping,"

Before Shinra could answer, the brute opened his mouth and leaned towards me.

"Oi, Izaya, right?"

I gritted my teeth. Leave me alone already, you insolent brute! I put my left hand on Shinra's shoulder. Completely ignoring the brute.

"So, Shinra, will you?" I asked Shinra.

I could feel some in rise in temperature on my left?

Shinra nodded awkwardly. His eyes darted nervously to me and the brute.

"Okay, settled then!" I clapped my hand and smiled excitedly. Not even looking at the brute, Emergency Ignore Mission, success! Okay, lets fine an escape route or something.

Give it to Shinra to ruin it.

"I will show you around at lunch! Shizuo should join us too, right?" Shinra said, and he looked at his right, to Shizuo, expectantly.

Shinra, read the situation please.

And the brute just scowled at me and Shinra, but he said nothing!

Argh! I cant take this anymore! Screw subtle ignoring!

"No!" I exclaimed. My hands automatically rested on my hips.

Shinra sweatdropped. He looked at me as if I just volunteered to be fed to sharks. The Blonde Shizuo's eyes narrowed dangerously towards me. I dont care, I glared back.

Heh, werent you the one that said-

"Ah, ah, why not Izaya? Uhm, the more the merrier!?" Shinra frantically try to cool down whatever that was simmering between us.

No. As if I want to be anywhere with this brute. I bet he felt the same way..

Whatever! I lifted my left foot, stepped slightly strong.

Wrong, that was not STOMPING!

"No, I said, I dont want to go anywhere with him," I pointed at the brute beside me.

If possible, the brute Shizuo's eyes narrowed even more, lowering his head so his eyes would be on the same level as mine.

"What did you say..." he growled.

"I said, I dont want to go anywhere with you. I want to see the school. Not the property damage. Furthermore, I dont want my beautiful day at school to be filled violence,"

"I hate violence!" He exclaimed.

I scoffed.

"Yeah right! You so gracefully flung people everywhere yesterday!" I rolled my eyes.

Shizuo guy leaned closer to me. What was up with this guy? Was he angry?

"Those people attacked me!" He said.

"I still. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. With. You." I stuck my tongue out.

He grew silent. Was he hurt? Well, serves him right! Well, I dont like yo-

Say what?

Why was he lifting the desk behind him?

Was he going to throw that to me?

I was taken aback by the sudden action. I just want him to leave me alone!

"Well, let me see you tour the school with bumps with on you head, Izaya!"

WHAT?

I quickly recovered from my shock and ran towards the door. That Shizuo really flung that desk towards me. Luckily it missed.

I walked towards my class while attempting to calm myself.

Why the hell was that Shizuo person mad? I was just teasing him a bit, plus it was only the truth!

What an ill tempered person.

What a bad day for me. So much for better things are coming my way.

Not only he said he doesnt like me, he was even mad over such a little tease!

By the way I wasnt STOMPing on my way to class, okay. I was not upset!

That Shizuo guy..

Did he really hate me that much?

* * *

**Aww... poor Izaya!**

**Kyaha. =P**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Stomp, NONE!

**Update!**

**I deeply apologise...**

**It was a short chapter because I dont want the plot to advance too quickly.**

**I own NOThing.**

**Some facts altered. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Kind of... Nice?_**

So, it would be a lie if I, Orihara Izaya, was to tell you right here, right now that I was not feeling nervous. I was nervous and probably a bit scared and a tad sad the whole morning.

The bizarreness of my life just keep of improving, apparently. The bell for lunch break rang and I could swear I did NOT jump, probably my heart skipped a bit but really, that was all.

Okay, I bit my lips and my eyes kept darting towards the door.

Maybe it would be better if I escape first? Because I was not entirely convinced that despite my protest, the thickheaded friend of mine, Shinra would not bring the Shizuo guy here together.

Keeping my cool composure, I padded towards the door.

I did not want to look like I wanted to run, thats why I kind of walked hurriedly.

And crashed to a wall.

Which was weird, because I was just opening the door, and I swear I could see the corridor.

So, what did I crash to?

I looked up, rubbing my nose.

Ah, cliché.

Of course.

Why not.

There, standing before me was a blonde guy named Shizuo and his and sadly, my friend, Shinra grinning like an idiot. I swear Shizuo guy was glaring at me? I lowered my head and closed my eyes, waiting for some desks to be flung towards me. I was not in the mood to pick fights. I was eyeing the broom on the corner of my class, wondering if its place would be inside my skull next.

"Let's go, Izaya!"

I looked up. Shizuo was no longer standing before me. I frowned. Weird. This is too weird. I rubbed my head. Instead, Shinra, grinning again, stood before me.

"Come on, Izaya! I'll just bring you to the cafeteria and the bookshop, okay! Hurry up! Otherwise we'll miss lunch."

Probably my imagination?

I shrugged. Well, its better this way.

"Shinra! You come!"

"Of course! I promised right?"

Feeling extremely energeting, I followed Shinra out of the class.

And then, my energy flew out of my body. Actually, the Shizuo guy was waiting behind the door, that was why I did not see him. So I really bumped into him just now.

" Izaya, Ill bring you to the cafeteria first,"

Uwah! This is awkward. Why are we walking like this? I was in the middle! Shinra was on my right and Shizuo guy was on my left.

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life ever since Mom pinched my cheek during PTA meeting when I was thirteen.

Freaking THIRTEEN.

So we all know Shinra. We all know that he liked to talk. He talked a lot and probably some of them we dont even need to know about. So I just gave up halfway to even try to look like I was listening.

Instead, I stole a glance at Shizuo guy beside me. I havent looked at him at all while we were walking. He was looking to the front when I glanced at him. Then, he turned his head, looked downward and met my eyes.

Gah! I turned my eyes from him and towards Shinra beside me, nodding.

I did not know what I was nodding to. But I guess its too late now. Oh well.

After we finished walking around, I went back to my classroom and they went back to theirs.

"Bye Shinra!" Should I say bye to Shizuo too?

I waved.

Ah, just do it! It would be rude not to, right?

" Bye Heiwajima Shizuo!"

By the time I said that, they have already turned back. But suddenly, Shizuo guy turned his head towards me and nodded.

He nodded.

He nodded.

He nodded.

Heiwajima Shizuo nodded to me.

Ah, the bell rang. Is it already time to go back? What did I do in the class today anyway? Thinking how Heiwajima has nodded to me.

Imagine if he smiled at me or something.

There was kind of a nice feeling blossoming in me.

Why did I feel so happy anyway? It was not like he gave me candy or something.

But he looked so unapproachable in our first (and second) meeting. Shinra already warned me before meeting him that he was not the kind of person who could easily make friends. But still, I mean, he said something like that in our first meeting. And he did that in our second.

It would be a given if I felt scared of him, right? It really freaked me out when someone can flat out said something inside his head, an exact opposite of me who calculates everything. I mean, I did not even have a high hope in establishing friendship with him. I mean, you know the feeling, when you thought that you really want a very expensive Swiss chocolate and you can only look longingly on the internet, and suddenly someone delivered it to you!

Not that I really want him nor I said he was expensive or anything like that. Pfft.

But today he nodded to me. Oh my! He even walked me around! Although basically that was really the only thing he did, no talking, nothing.

But it feels as if we were one step closer. At least I was still in one piece.

Maybe, he was actually nice? Not as scary as I thought?

The hot tempered, anti social blonde was actually... _nice_? RRrrrreaaaallllllyyyyy?

"Izaya!"

"Hm? Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mom looked at me incredulously. I looked at her back.

"Why shouldnt I be here? In our house?"

In our house? I looked around.

"Oh?"

"Dont oh me! Why dont you say Im back?"

"Im home?"

" Welcome back, and youre home, Izaya!"

Mom sighed. I pouted. No, not, I... bit my lips. Yes. No pouting.

" Mom,"

" What?"

" …."

"Izaya?"

" I kinda feel... happy?"  
"Oh? Why is that?"

There was no way I am gonna tell my mom that the reason was a Shizuo guy nodded at me.

So I just shook my head and headed upstairs.

"Izaya! And he was the one who said that. Now he's feeling all shy and blushi..."

"MOM! I can hear you loud and clear!"

"Izaya! No shouting!"

"Mou! I dont care any more!"

"Hm..." "Izaya!"

"What else, mom?"  
"Did you forget to take off your shoes when you entered the house?"

"... No?"

"Get back down here and take off your shoes!"

* * *

**Get a grip Izaya! He only nodded at you!**

**And take off your shoes?**


	4. Chapter 4: Felt like Stomping!

Chapter 4 Stomping my end of the rope

**Yes, this chapter moves more than one day!**

**I couldnt believe in the past three chapters we only moved ONE (and probably a half) day.**

**Geh.**

**I own NOThing.**

**Some facts altered a bit.**

**Hm... what else... oh yeah, sorry, this is a bit short.**

**And, I just figured out that I could change the summary! =_=' talk about (non-existent) computer skill...**

* * *

" Izaya! Lets go and have lunch!"

I turned to the voice after stretching and arranging my books into my bag.

"Oh, Shinra!"

I smiled. Shinra grinned and waved.

Shizuo! Eh... where is the blonde Shizuo guy? I pouted a bit. I thought I could see him today. And probably chat a bit, you know... like getting to know each other more during lunch.

I hope we could talk more comfortably and he would not say something so shocking that I suffer memory loss the next day.

Yes, _those_ words.

"Izaya! Come on! Lets go have lunch at the rooftop!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming..."

I stood and walked towards Shinra. I was thinking of asking him about Shizuo but.. it's kind of embarassing, no?

But I wanted to see him.

As soon as I walked out of the door, the corner of my eye caught something moving on my left. I turned my head and what a shock.

Though it was only a repetition of what happened yesterday.

Shizuo guy was there!

Again, he was standing behind the door, hence I couldn't see him.

I swear I gaped a bit when I saw him.

Talk about awkward.

I gulped. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Uhh.. hello, Heiwajima Shizuo,"

His eyes darted to the left for a moment, before looking back to me. He lifted his left hand.

I flinched momentarily at that. Don't hit me!

Ah, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Izaya,"

And then he lowered his hand, and put both of his hands into his pocket.

Uwaaa...

He said hey.

Heiwajima Shizuo said hey to me. WITHOUT glaring and growling.

Hee...

Heehee...

Heeheehee...

I'm so happy.

In my head, I imagined he was holding one end of a taut rope, and I was holding another end. And I have moved a few steps closer to him!

Yeay!

My lips almost loosened to a goofy grin, but I managed to stop myself. But I was so happy! Yesterday he nodded to me, and today he said hey and said my name!

With no malicious intention!

No desks flying!

Man, I am so happy and I feel so safe!

Then, the three of us continued to walk to the rooftop, bringing bentos in our hands.

At one point of our walk to the rooftop, I recalled Shizuo saying hey to me.

Heeeheee...

I felt so nice and warm. I could already imagine both of us talking, side by side, laughing about silly things. And then probably we would be interrupted by somebody who makes him angry. He would beat the person up, and we would continue chatting and strolling.

What a wonderful thought.

I covered my mouth with my left hand. I shut my eyes and giggled.

I couldn't contain it!

"Izaya, you okay?"

Shinra who was walking beside me, turned to me and asked.

Ah, I must have let some noise out.

Oh, this is bad, Orihara Izaya.

"Oh, no, Shinra, I just coughed a bit. I'm okay,"

I grinned.

And then, I stole a glance at Shizuo guy who was walking beside Shinra.

Uwaa, he was looking at me.

Hopefully he bought my lie too.

Heeheehee...

Finally we reached rooftop. The three of us sat in a circle and began eating our lunch.

Now, I wonder if it's alright to start conversation with Shizuo guy.

Today he seemed harmless, and nice.

So, I put down my bento box and turned my head towards Shizuo who was sitting on my right.

He was looking down, eating his lunch.

I was thinking of calling out his name, but it seemed like he was so hungry. I just smiled, maybe I should wait for him to notice I was looking at him.

So I looked at him, expectantly.

He was still focusing on his lunch. Moreover, the speed of him eating did not slow down at all!

I bit my lower lips. Unconsciously, I leaned my body an inch closer to him.

The guy named Heiwajima Shizuo was still stuffing food into his mouth and has not lifted his face to even look at me.

This blonde brute.

Look at me!

I pursed my lips. I clenched my fists. My eyes darted downward and narrowed at the sight of the bento box Shizuo was holding.

How I want to just grab the bento box and throw it down to the ground.

Eh... but it's better not to.

Seeing how focused Shizuo guy was to the bento of his, I would refuse the opportunity to be thrown down too.

I probably pouted a bit.

I sighed. Maybe I could just wait until he finishes the bento.

So I picked my bento up and continued eating.

"Gochisousama deshita,"

Shizuo guy closed the lid of his bento and put it down.

That was quick!

Ah! Here's my chance!

I quickly chewed and swallowed food in my mouth.

Just before I opened my mouth, Shizuo guy looked at me and Shinra.

Well, more like looked at Shinra. He just momentarily glanced at me before turning back to Shinra.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when the bell rang,"

"Okay!" Shinra smiled.

Shizuo guy nodded. And then he looked at me.

I looked back.

He blinked.

Was he waiting for an answer?

Fine! But I want to talk to you!

I nodded.

He moved a bit further from us, turned around and lied down.

Soon after, I heard soft snoring.

He was really going to sleep!

Wa!

I stared confusedly at his lying figure. I turned my head to Shinra.

"Ah, dont mind him, Izaya. He likes to nap here,"

I looked up. The weather was nice. It was not blazing hot, and at times, the wind blew gently.

I guess I could say it was a perfect place for napping.

Never mind, Heiwajima Shizuo.

I will try again tomorrow.

Getting to know you more, I mean.

I chuckled a bit and continued eating my bento.

* * *

So it has been two weeks since that.

How fast time has flown!

Maybe by today I would have talked to Shizuo?

NO!

I still haven't had a decent conversation with Shizuo guy!

Guess what?

Every day, every single school day, after lunch, he would eat super fast, and then take a nap!

I know that it was nice sleeping on the rooftop.  
I mean, I could understand it if you do it at most three days a week or something.

But, every single day!

Every single time!

I imagined again, we were holding the ends of the rope, he was sleeping and I was not moving an inch closer.

ARGH!

I could only talk to him during lunch, because we are not in the same class. Him napping away the lunch time did not help at all. We could not exactly talk on our way to the rooftop, which would only take a few minutes.

Huuuu... And it was already Friday.. if this continues, I would not be able to chat with him next week too.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Izaya!"

Mom was watching television when I came back.

"Why are you depressed, Izaya?"

"I'm not depressed! I was just tired,"

"Hmmm..."

I bit my lips.

"It's true! Today was hot, so I sweated a lot,"

"It was raining this morning though,"

"But it was hot in the afternoon," I smirked.

I bet she was deliberately trying to piss me off when she looked out of the window.

"It looks cloudy and nice though,"

" Mom! I'm just depressed okay?"

"Not because of weather then?"

She snickered.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away.

"Whatever. Continue you weekly dose of soap opera, mom! I'm gonna go upstairs. Hmph!"

"Izaya! Haih.. stop stomping!"

"No, I'm not mom!"

" Yes, yes.."

Eeekk, she really got on my nerves.

I descended back a couple of stairs and called out to her.

"By the way, Mom, they are actually sibling, so they can't marry, Mom,"

I purposely spoil her favourite show.

"Huh, you mean... IZAYA!"

Hmph.

* * *

**Aww.. Izaya.. don't lose hope!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Way

**Hey! Sorry for the late update!**

**You guys are too kind, thank you for reviewing! **

**It made my day, really.. Grinning and chuckling *sigh***

**I am afraid that the next chapter may be posted a bit late.. I am so sorry! I am going to be a bit busy in the coming two weeks so.. yeah..**

**This chapter is too long, really. But hopefully you guys enjoy it nevertheless.**

**I dont own anything. Some facts are altered. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Yeay!?**

It's Monday.

Guess what? Of course Shizuo guy slept again after lunch!

Just how anti social he could be? And how difficult it should be to talk to him anyway?

Why the hell did he sleep a lot?

Every time we had lunch, I had to resist the urge to kick his head and stomp repeatedly on anything before me.

Poison his bento maybe.

But then he would have to go to the rest room. He may even pass out. What a problem.

Whatever. Today, I was just too tired to think about Shizuo guy. We had PE and I overexerted myself. Even after school was over, I was still sitting on my chair, rubbing my back.

Argh, my back ached and I couldn't chat with Shizuo.

Not so good day.

I sighed. This school was too silent after everyone went back home. I should just go home, lie down on my bed instead of sitting alone in the class although I really don't feel like moving my legs.

On my way to the stairs, I passed Shinra's and Shizuo guy's class.

I swore I something yellow and white.

I took a few steps back and peeked into the window adjacent to the corridor.

Yellow.. blonde hair!

Heiwajima Shizuo?

What was he doing in class so late?

I continued peeking. He was sitting with a book before him. His seat was beside the window so I could not see very clearly whether he was writing or reading.

Should I call him? Should I not?

I could not see his face very clearly so I did not know whether he was in a good mood or not. He would definitely be scary if he was in a bad mood. Maybe I should just call his name, say goodbye and leave.

"ARGHHH!"

What?

Shizuo guy screamed! He banged his fists on the desk. The desk rattled a bit. What seemed to be pen rolled on the desk and fell to the floor.

I could only pray the legs of the desk do not give out and simply crash.

I slid down, hiding myself below the window. Hopefully Shizuo guy did not realise that someone (me) was outside the class. I gulped and bit my lips. Well, it seemed like he was not in the best of moods. It might be better if I just leave.

What a waste. I thought maybe I could chat with him for a bit.

I could try next time. Now, I should just escape.

So I slowly paced my way to the stairs. After a few steps, I heard it again.

"ARGHH! I'm giving up!" and BAM!

Whatever happened?

Whatever it was, it caught me off guard and I lost my balance.

And freaking knocked to the door with my head.

Who knocked with his head anyway?

"Who's there?"

Argh! I have been found out!

I slowly recovered from my shocked trance. I hunched a bit, and try to continue leaving when suddenly, the door to the class slid open.

Quite violently, as I flinched.

"Who the hell.. Izaya?"

Ah, my identity has also been found out.

Oh, he called my name.

Heehee.

Now is not the time to be happy!

I turned my head towards Shizuo guy. I could feel my heart pumping my chest.

"Ah.. Heiwajima Shizuo, hello,"

I looked up.

He was frowning. But he did not look as pissed off as he could be.

That relieved me a bit, so I straightened my body.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well! I.. I was just leaving,"

I smiled nervously.

"I see," He nodded.

And then both of us did not move. From the corner of my eyes, I saw his chair sprawled helplessly on the ground.

He did not return to his seat and I did not continue walking. Instead we kept on looking at each other.

Cue maximum awkwardness.

"Er... why are you still here?" I asked him.

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand..

"Actually..."

He looked down for a while, and then looked back to me.

He smiled!

It was a small smile, but, it was a SMILE!

_The _Heiwajima Shizuo smiled to me!

At least I think it was a smile. It was definitely not a scorn, so...

"Actually I have to stay to finish my extra exercise,"

He sighed heavily. And then the frown was back to his face.

"Izaya, what are you doing here so late?"

"Izaya?"

"Izaya?"

"Orihara Izaya!"

"This.. IZAYA!"

Huh? Huh? What happened?

I blinked. Shizuo guy was in front of me. His hands was lifted, apparently he was about to reach out to my shoulders.

Oh yes, Shizuo guy smiled at me and I was...

What did I do after that?

"You okay?"  
Oh yes, Shizuo guy smiled at me and then..

Oh no! Shizuo guy smiled at me!

He smiled!

It was so much better than a frown! I couldnt believe it!

"Izaya!"

"Hey! Izaya! Again?"

"ORIHARA IZAYA!"

"Ye...yes!"

Oh, okay, I think I have recovered.

For the moment, that is.

"Are you okay?"  
I just nodded. I was still a little confused.

What a shock.

Heiwajima Shizuo smiled at me.

Oh no, got to get that out of my head. I bet I looked foolish just now.

He cleared his throat. I blinked.

"Uhm, I gotta.. continue the exercise," He pointed to his seat in the class.

"Oh, yes,"

He pursed his lips and turned. He walked towards his seat. He picked up the chair and sat, hunching forward a bit to look at the paper before him.

Hmm.. Could it be that this is a chance for me to talk to him? Well, it may be worth a try!

I entered the classroom and walked towards Shizuo guy.

He has already sat and he looked up to me.

"Uhm, do you mind if I sit here?"

I pointed to the seat in front of him.

I swear his eyes enlarged a bit, but after that he cleared his throat and silently nodded.

"Izaya,"

"Yeah,"

He frowned again. It made me frown too.

"What is it?"

He blinked. He looked to the left, and looked back to me.

"No, never mind,"

I wonder what he wanted to say. But I decided not to pry.

Shizuo guy continued the exercise. I peeked into the paper sheet and raise my eyebrows.

"Is it mathematics?"

He stopped tapping his finger on the paper sheet, He looked up to me.

"Yeah," He pursed his lips and looked at the paper again.

I puffed my cheeks. This conversation was getting nowhere. Furthermore I don't feel like disturbing him when he was doing his work.

But this is a rare chance to basically see him moving, not eating or sleeping. Really.

So I just sat there.

My body was twisted a bit, when I faced towards him while my body was facing towards the door. I put my hands on the back of the chair and rested my chin on it.

A few minutes have passed.

"Uh, Heiwajima Shizuo,"

"Hm? Yeah?" He looked up to me.

I hesitated. Oh well, might as well just say it.

" You haven't written anything,"

His fingers stopped tapping again.

"Yeah, well. I am really bad in Maths, actually,"

He put down the pen and rub the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. By the way, why do you have exercise? Is it homework?"

Shizuo guy pursed his lips.

"Oh, no, its an exercise for me only,"

I straightened my back.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I didn't do the homework,"

Shizuo guy was already avoiding my eyes. He looked outside the window for a moment, and then his eyes darted back towards me.

I frowned.

"Isn't it punishment then?" Not exactly an exercise right?

He cleared his throat.

"Well, uhm, yeah, you can say that,"

He covered his mouth with his hands. What is this? Is he shy? This is hillarious!

So Shizuo guy has to stay back because he didn't do his homework? Oh Heiwajima Shizuo! It was only two weeks of class and you are already punished?

I couldnt stop myself, so I chuckled.

"Hey,"

I looked at him. He narrowed his eyes towards me and folded his arms. Then he looked at the table beside him.

Oh no! Is he mad? I quickly cleared my throat and straightened my back.

"Sorry," I squeaked.

Confusion appeared on his face. Again, for the umpteenth time today, he frowned.

"Why do you apologise?"

"But you're going to..." Urgh, I really don't want him to be mad at me again.

"To?"

"Beat me right?"

"Huh?"

"Because I laughed at you?"

He shook his head. He sighed and leaned back. And then he looked up.

"I was not going to beat you. I only beat people when they're pissing me off,"

He turned his head and looked at me.

"Right now, you're not,"

I doubt that was a compliment.

But I felt some kind of.. happy?

I promptly let a small smile. I swear Shizuo guy smiled back at me!

Oh I don't know, I don't know...

"Anyway, it was getting late, let's go home already,"

He stuffed the papers into his bag and sorted out his stationery.

"Oh, but your extra exercise?"

"I'll try to do it next time. My brain feels like exploding,"

He shrugged. I nodded and stood up.

We walked together. Wow, really, the school was so quiet. Only our footsteps echoed.

Mmm... this feels nice. Just walking together silently.

Not really actually. It must be nicer to having conversation.

What should I ask him?

By the time I decided to ask him about his blonde hair, we have already arrived at the school gate. He looked at me and spoke.

"Which way is your house?"

Uwah, why does he ask me? Does he want to stop by? Yeay! Oh my, I need to tell my mom!

Mom, this is my friend(?).

I could see Mom raising his eyebrows, turning around and silently chuckled all the way to the kitchen.

Hmm..

"Uhm, my house is this way, towards the town,"

I pointed my finger to the right.

He nodded.

"My house is this way, so, see you tomorrow,"

He gestured towards the left.

What a let down. I thought he wanted to come.

But that would be impossible, Orihara Izaya.

"Okay then. See you, Heiwajima Shizuo,"

"Just Shizuo is fine. Okay, see you, Izaya,"

He held up his hand, turned around and began walking away.

He held up his hand!

I waved back frantically, although I know he could not see me.

WAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

"I'm home, mom,"

"Welcome back, Izaya,"

Oh no, what happened today?

Heiwajima Shizuo, the strangest guy I have ever met, the most antisocial ever, SMILED at me!

And we had conversation!

A decent conversation, well, decent enough for me!

Finally, after almost two weeks!

Oh my!

Unbelievable!

WAAAAAAAAA!

"Izaya! Izaya! This kid... I-ZA-YA!"

Ah, why was the world shaking?

I blinked. Apparently, mom was in front of me, shaking me vigorously.

"Izaya! You okay? I was asking you how was your day, and you suddenly scream!"  
" I did?"

"Yes!"

Why did I scream? Oh, me and Shizuo ... I moved a few steps closer!

Heiwajima Shizuo spoke to me!

We chatted like close friends! Not really, but still!

"Izaya! Izaya! Not again! Orihara Izaya!"

Shizuo...

Shizuo smiling...

"Izaya! Come on, before I slap you!"

Shizuo...

Shizuo speaking to me...

"Izaya! You better snap out of it or you cannot eat sushi for a YEAR!"

Shizuo...

Shizuo holding up-

WHAT?

"Mom! You ABSOLUTELY can't do that!" "And a YEAR?"

"Hmph, finally,"

I narrowed my eyes towards my mom.

I swear, I am so going to reveal that mom has bought a new pair of shoes to Auntie Ai next door.

And it wasn't even on SALE.

Hmph.

* * *

**Kyahaha! =P**

**Stay healthy everyone!**


End file.
